customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen for a Day (battybarney2014's version)
Queen for a Day '''is the second part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot Baby Bop wants to be a queen of the royal kingdom. Barney, BJ, Riff and the kids show Baby Bop how is she a queen. '''Educational Theme: Pretending to Be a Queen Stories: Queen for a Day Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) Song List # Just Imagine # The Land of Make-Believe # I'm the Queen # Castles So High # Old King Cole # Welcome to Our Tea Party # The Friendship Song # I Love You Trivia * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. * Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". * David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". * This is another time Barney wears the same purple prince hat that he did in Once Upon a Time (video), A Royal Welcome, * This is another time Baby Bop wears the same queen costume that she did in Sing & Dance with Barney and I'm a Builder. * This is another time BJ wears the same king outfit that he did in Sing & Dance with Barney and I'm a Builder. * This is another time Riff wears the same farmer's outfit that he did in Singing. * Three of these kids (David, Laura and Rachel) appeared in the "Rhyming Time (U.K.)" and "Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride". Quotes Quote 1 * Baby Bop: What should I be? * Barney: Hi, Baby Bop. * BJ: Hi, Sissy. * Riff: Hi, Baby Boppity Bop. * Baby Bop: Hi, Barney. Hi, BJ. Hi, Riff. * BJ: What are you doing? * Baby Bop: I'm being a queen. * Barney: Maybe you can ask your friends, Rachel, David and Laura to join us. * Baby Bop: Why, sure. * Rachel: Baby Bop, what are you pretending to be? * Laura: She's a queen. * David: Baby Bop pretends to be a queen? * Baby Bop: I'm being a queen. * BJ: She's a queen of imagination. * Baby Bop: I'm imagining that I'm a queen. Quote 2 * Laura: Baby Bop loves to be a queen. * David: Sure do. * Riff: Baby Boppity Bop, would you want to wear a crown. * Baby Bop: Sure, Cousin Riff. * BJ: I'll go look for the crown, Queen Baby Bop. * Barney: Sometimes you love to play make-believe, Baby Bop. It's fun to play pretend games. Quote 3 * Baby Bop: So, what's should I wear. * Rachel: You could wear your crown, Baby Bop. * BJ: I've got the crown. * Baby Bop: Now, can I be queen? * David and Laura: Sure. * Laura: I crowned you queen Baby Bop. * All: Yay! * Baby Bop: Thank you. * David: Now you looked like Queen Baby Bop. * Barney: Queen Baby Bop needs a pink queen's robe. * (Barney uses magic for Baby Bop's pink queen's robe) * Baby Bop: I've got the robe. * Rachel: Now we need are costumes. * Laura: Rachel and I need tiaras. * David: I wanna be a knight. * BJ: I want to be a king. * Riff: I'm going to be Farmer Riff. * Barney: I'll be Sir Barney. * Baby Bop: Yay! * David: Make way for Queen Baby Bop. * (trumpet fanfare) * All: Your majesty. * Baby Bop: Greetings. * Laura: Welcome to your royal kingdom, Queen Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thanks. * David: We will present a royal welcome. * Rachel: Just for you. * Riff: Now I'll dub thee Queen Bop. * Baby Bop: I'm Queen Baby Bop. Quote 4 * Barney: Thank you, Queen Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thank you, Barney. * BJ: Queen Baby Bop lived in a big castle with a king. * Baby Bop: And a queen like me. * Barney: If you're imagining that all you've seen in a castle. Quote 5 * Riff: To continue our tribute to Baby Boppity Bop a story of "Queen for a Day" Ahem. One time in a castle far away, there live a queen. * Baby Bop: I'm a queen. * Riff: Everyday the princesses spoke to her. * Rachel: Your highness. * Laura: Your majesty. * Baby Bop: Who are you. * Rachel: We're the princesses. * Riff: Meanwhile, there live a guard, a lord and a king. * Barney: Hello, queen. * David: How are you? * Baby Bop: Fine. * BJ: Don't you me being a king? I'm am Old King Cole. Quote 6 * Baby Bop: What I need is a party. * BJ: Where is your party, your majesty? * Baby Bop: I'm so sad. * Riff: The queen looks sad becasue her friends are not inviting to a party. Until... * Baby Bop: Please, please come to my party. * Riff: Said the queen. She walks so slowly. But, the queen wants to invite her friends. * Barney: Won't you join for a tea party? * Baby Bop: Yes. Wow! * Riff: The Queen is so proud that she's invited for a royal tea party. * Baby Bop: I love tea parties. Quote 7 * Riff: The queen is so glad. She is very kind and personal. They all lived happily ever after. * All: The end. * Baby Bop: What a good story. * Rachel: I like that. * Laura: Me too. * David: Queen Baby Bop, your a friendly queen. * Barney: Queen Baby Bop loves all her friends. Quote 8 * BJ: Wow! Sissy, you love being a queen. * Baby Bop: I love being a queen too. * Riff: It's time for Queen Baby Boppity Bop to go home. * Baby Bop: I liked it when you call me Queen Baby Bop, Queen Bop or Queen Boppity Bop. (yawns) I'm a sleepy queen. I need a nap. * BJ: Come on. * Riff: Thanks for the fun day! * Baby Bop: Bye! * BJ: Bye, guys! * Riff: Later Skaters! * Barney and Kids: Bye-bye! * Barney: So long! * Laura: We have so much fun today, Barney. * (kids exclaims) We do. * Barney: I bet this is been a day. Everyday is fun when sharing with each of one of you. * (music starts for I Love You) Quote 9 * David: Well, time for us to leave! * Laura: Thanks so much, Barney! See you later! * Barney: Okay. Have fun. Take care. * Kids: Bye! * Barney: Bye now! * (The kids leave the caboose and Toy Barney wears a purple prince hat. A twinkle appears in Barney's left eye) Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 (U.K.)